


Vacation wonders

by Kimitachithepaladin



Category: Yaoi D.N. Angel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimitachithepaladin/pseuds/Kimitachithepaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>--- Daisuke and His class end up going on a trip again. Satoshi and Daisuke are paired together, after their whole fight against the 'Black Wings' will they finally br able to move past the frendship block to something amazing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation wonders

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own D.N. Angel 
> 
> I wanted to make a story that didn't have the anime ending....I thought it was really dumb how Dark and Krad "Disappeared" after their last battle with the Black Wings. So I made it so that after their battle, Krad and Dark stay alive, but Daisuke and Satoshi put aside their family differences and become close friends, soon to be something more.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I will try to update soon.

“Daisuke!? Stop daydreaming and look outside, we’re here!” Dark yelled at Daisuke through their mental mind link. 

“Huh?” Daisuke looked out the window and saw the huge temple and Hot-springs resort. “Wow! Satoshi look!...Isn’t it amazing?!” Daisuke said looking back to Satoshi. 

“Yeah…” He said, only glancing out the window before he closed his eyes once more and hung his head, keeping to himself. Daisuke looked to Satoshi clearly shocked that his best friend wasn’t as excited as he was. Usually Satoshi would be very happy to get away from normal life back in their town….maybe it had something to do with Daisuke, had he done something to upset him? He looked away giving a small, soft sigh. 

They Finally reached the hotel that they would be staying at. The teachers went in first to let the people know there that they had arrived and that they needed the room keys for all the students. Daisuke walked with Satoshi to the lounge with their entire luggage that they brought, keeping to himself. 

“All right students, here are your room keys. Don’t lose them, you will not get another, so one of you in a pair should be responsible for the key.” The teacher said, passing out the keys. She eyed most of the students, making sure they knew she was serious. 

“Y-You better hang on to the Key Satoshi….Knowing me I might lose it somewhere…Ah I mean if you want to that is….” Even though they’ve grown a little closer, Daisuke still was his normal clumsy self, and has yet to improve even a little.  
Satoshi looked at him and then to the key. He smiled a little, knowing just how clumsy Daisuke could be. He took the key and started to head for their room. Once they arrived Satoshi opened the door and motioned for Daisuke to go in first. 

“I-I’ll let you pick witch bed you want first.” Daisuke spoke, breaking the awkward silence. 

Satoshi stepped into the room, after examining the room he went to the bed by the window and put his luggage on it, leaving the bed by the door for Daisuke to use. Daisuke heaved his luggage onto his bed, thankful that he didn’t drop it while doing so. After pausing for a moment he decided to unpack the things he might use daily. He carefully put his clothes in the small dresser by his bed and hung the ones that needed to be. He placed his backpack full of other things and set it on the other side of the bed he would be using. 

He looked to Satoshi and noticed that he was only unpacking books from his bag. ‘Does Satoshi only want to read while on this trip?’ Daisuke glanced at Satoshi one more time before looking away with sorrowful eyes. This was going to be one long trip. 

Knowing that he didn’t have anything better to do, Daisuke decided to plan out the rest of his day. He pulled out the schedule that his teacher gave to every student and started plotting away. They all had free time until 4:30, which gave the both of them time to change into the comfortable Yakutat that the Hotel provided for them.  
While Daisuke changed Satoshi couldn’t help but notice the deep gash scar on Daisuke’s left shoulder. Krad had given it to Daisuke during their first encounter. ‘…Krad…’ Satoshi seethed his name. After dressing Daisuke pulled his sketch book from his bag and set it on his bed, he went back into said bag trying to find the right pencils. 

“May I…” Satoshi asked, pointing to the sketch pad. 

“Uh…Sure.” Daisuke said handing the sketch book over, blushing in embarrassment. Satoshi sat, looking through the well-used sketch book, blown away by the quality of the sketches that he looked at. He was about to tell Daisuke that he was very impressed when the silence was broken by a knock on their room door. 

“Yes?” Daisuke asked, wondering who would come to their room. The door opened to reveal Takeishi and his camera. 

“ Hey, I thought you two would be down at the Hot springs already! By the way you’re supposed to go to the second bath house.” Takeishi said smiling before shutting the door. 

“Want to go Satoshi?” Daisuke asked, hoping he would say yes…maybe a quick bath would loosen Satoshi up a little and maybe he might enjoy himself. 

“….Huh?...Oh um Yeah.” Satoshi said coming out of thought. He and Daisuke went to the boys locker room and put their towels around their waist, and grabbed their cold wet hand towels before going outside. There was Takeishi and a couple of his friends with him. 

“Finally! Come on in!” They all called to the two of them. Daisuke and Satoshi got in and just relaxed. Daisuke laughed at everyone’s goofing off. He watched them play fight and splash each other. He wondered what would happen if he splashed Satoshi like how Takeishi was to the others. He looked over his shoulder, and it was as if Satoshi read his mind. He gave him a stern glare. Daisuke quickly looked away, avoiding eye contact and even moved away slightly. 

Satoshi watched as Daisuke moved away slightly, thinking that the glare he gave was for him. But in fact it was for the idiot behind him. Takeishi was ready to tackle Daisuke into the water when he caught Satoshi’s glare and thought better of it. But poor Dai thought that it was for him. Satoshi mentally slapped himself, hopping he could correct this misunderstanding soon. 

Eventually Takeishi and his friends got out and left Daisuke and Satoshi to themselves in the hot-springs. 

“Hey, maybe we should get out too.” Daisuke suggested, getting up. He made it about halfway to the shallow end before he ended up slipping on the slick rocks at the bottom of the springs. He fell backwards after flailing about for a moment, his head aiming for the rocks decorating the side. 

“Daisuke!” Satoshi yelled, getting under Daisuke. 

SPLASH

Daisuke fell on top of Satoshi, landing on something soft instead of the hard, sharp rocks. 

“Ow…..Ah! Satoshi! Are you all right?” He asked getting off him. Satoshi nodded, his hair fell in front of his eyes, hiding them. “I’m so sorry I-“Daisuke Stopped talking, noticing just how close their faces where to each other. 

“AH! Sorry, Sorry!” Dai kept apologizing, Irritating Satoshi to the point where he sat up and reached for Daisuke’s chin, caressing it gently while leaning in dangerously close. 

“S-Satoshi?!” Daisuke stuttered, not quite prepared for what was about to happen.  
It was too late. Satoshi connected their lips together, gently at first but gradually he pressed harder and moved his mouth against Daisuke’s. He eventually ended their kiss, embracing Daisuke tightly. 

“I thought that if I kept you at a safe distance I could be the best friend that you so deserve. I really wanted to be that friend….but with these feelings that I have for you Daisuke…It’s become Impossible to not keep it from you…..I Love you Daisuke…” Satoshi squeezed Daisuke more, hoping that Dai would feel how much he really did care for him through their embrace. 

They stayed like that for a while, just holding onto each other. Daisuke tried to get ahold of his feelings so he could properly tell Satoshi what he felt as well. 

“Satoshi….I think I love you too.” Daisuke finally said, jolting Satoshi a little. Satoshi pulled back to look at Daisuke. He searched his face, trying to find any sign that what Daisuke confessed to him was false. He didn’t want fake or halfhearted feelings. He smiled, almost brought to tears. 

"...So…you do like me.” Satoshi kept grinning. It seemed like forever since Daisuke last saw Satoshi grin let alone smile. 

“Yeah.” Daisuke admitted. 

“Well then, let’s go eat and then we can discuss our feelings further in our room.” Satoshi purred in a seductive manor. 

“S-Sure.” Daisuke agreed, knowing exactly what Satoshi meant. He helped Satoshi up, holding his hand while they entered the men’s locker room. Once they had their clothes on they went to the big banquet hall with the rest of their class mates. They dined until the nagging feeling of hunger was quieted. The both of them slipped out unnoticed, heading up to their room. 

Once there Satoshi pinned Daisuke down onto his bed before he had a second chance to think about their situation. 

“Daisuke…” Satoshi whispered as he leaned into press himself against Daisuke, making sure he understood. 

“S-Satoshi…” Daisuke cried out, feeling their growing arousals to gather. Thinking of something better than teasing his cute red-head Satoshi kissed up Daisuke’s neck, stopping at his ear to whisper something completely embarrassing and hot at the same time before kissing his way up Daisuke’s jaw. He kissed his cheek, his temples and from his forehead down the bridge of his nose, everywhere, except the place Daisuke really wanted him to kiss…His hungry lips. 

“Satoshi…” Daisuke pouted, earning a low chuckle from the bluenett. He eyed the beautiful pout that displayed his plump lips, they just begged him to bite them, suck them, and ravish them until they were red. But wanting to take things relatively slow with the red head, he ignored his seme instincts and kissed Daisuke gently. But Daisuke not wanting gentle, pushed up against Satoshi’s mouth, hardening the kiss a little, goading Satoshi into deepening the kiss. 

“You little vixen…..” Satoshi murmured against his lips, nipping at them slightly. He moved his mouth over Daisuke’s, making the teen moan slightly. But Satoshi being the greedy teen he was wanted more from Daisuke. He wanted him to moan in absolute pleasure; he wanted the little red head to beg to let him come. He wanted to feel the heat of Daisuke’s in ultimate passion. 

He licked at Daisuke’s bottom lip, wanting entrance into the hot cavern. Daisuke whined slightly, parting his lips for Satoshi. Satoshi’s tongue wasted no time in exploring the virgin cavern, he reveled in the sounds that Daisuke made, he loved the way the teen squirmed in awakening pleasure. 

Satoshi’s hands ventured into Daisuke’s yokata, tracing the fair skin with his fingertips. Daisuke pressed himself against Satoshi, craving the contact. He’d been longing for something more than friendship in his life. 

“Daisuke…” Satoshi whispered again, just as he parted the kiss. Daisuke breathed heavily, his spine tingled as Satoshi’s hands felt every vertebra along the ridge of his back. 

“Daisuke, let’s have sex…” Satoshi murmured in Daisuke’s ear… his breath hot on his cheek. Daisuke’s eyes widened. 

“H-Have Sex!? Right here…Now?” 

“Why not here?” he chuckled. “Why not now….Let’s Show each other our passion, share a moment that most people won’t even begin to fathom. Let me love you the way my body and soul long to love you. Let’s prove that this is lasting…Please Daisuke...Have sex with me…” he asked in an enticing, entrancing voice. Daisuke was silent for a long while; Satoshi thought that he might never answer when he was given a soft reply. 

“…Okay…” He agreed, a light blush was painted on his pale cheeks. He smiled a warm smile up at Satoshi, letting him know that it was truly okay, that he did want to be joined in the most interment way. He truly did love him.

Satoshi kissed Daisuke’s forehead before he dropped to his knees, making Daisuke sit up with his legs over the edge of the bed. 

“Put your hands on my shoulders, Daisuke.” Satoshi ordered gently, as he hooked his fingers into the loops of Daisuke’s yokata. Daisuke hesitantly did so, his red eyes frightened, and desperate. 

“That’s good, just like that.” Satoshi said purring and leaning forward. Satoshi pulled down Daisuke’s boxers and asked him, “Are you sure you want to do this Daisuke?” Satoshi Murmured. Daisuke nodded, and swallowed hard. 

Daisuke’s member became exposed. Satoshi took his virgin manhood into his mouth, and began to suck delicately, gently for Daisuke’s sake. Daisuke gasped at the contact, having never been touched there by anyone, and especially not with someone’s mouth and tongue, moving up and down the shaft, around the base, and then up to the super sensitive head of his manhood. 

Daisuke whimpered ever so often, as Satoshi began to suck on him harder. His tongue occasionally darting out to lick Daisuke’s innocent virgin scrotum. Daisuke could fell the intense, rapidly increasing pressure gathering inside his groin. He let out a loud moan that pitched at the end. As Satoshi stuck the tip of his tongue into the tip of his cock. 

“S-Satoshi! Satoshi!” Daisuke cried urgently as the pressure began to brink the edge of unbearable. 

To his astonishment instead of stopping Satoshi sucked even harder. Daisuke opened his mouth to say something else but all that came out was a wordless shriek, as something broke inside him and a fiery flood of heat rushed down his manhood. He felt that hot, thick liquid in Satoshi’s mouth. Satoshi seemed to be drinking it, but more seemed to be coming from him. Soon the heat faded, the liquid stopped coming and Satoshi swallowed the last mouth full before finally pulling back, releasing Daisuke’s cock from his mouth. Strands of sticky saliva and Daisuke’s semen were strung between Daisuke’s legs. Satoshi wiped his mouth up with his sleeve, smiling. 

Once Satoshi was done, he put Daisuke on the bed again and he gently rubbed at the entrance to Daisuke’s sinfully beautiful body. 

“I’m going to be pretty deep in here….It’s going to hurt for a while, but then it will wonderful I promise.” Satoshi said a little sheepishly. 

“Th-That’s okay.” Daisuke reassured Satoshi. He trembled slightly under Satoshi’s touch. One of Satoshi’s hands reached around to stroke and fondle his reawakening manhood while he tried to prepare his entrance. Daisuke shuddered at the contact, but looked at Satoshi with hungry red eyes. 

Satoshi pressed his groin to the opening after coating it in a generous amount of lube. Daisuke’s eyes widened, Satoshi slowly pushed into Daisuke. 

“AH!” Daisuke cried out, followed by a very sexy moan. 

Once Satoshi was all the way in, he moved in and out slowly at first, making sure Daisuke was adjusting to him. Once he knew he could handle more, he thrust in harder, than soft again. He continued the pattern. Eventually on one of his harder thrusts, he hit Daisuke’s prostate, making him arch his beautiful back in pure ecstasy. After hitting the tight bundle of nerves enough times, Daisuke came hard, tightening on Satoshi as he rode out his orgasm with each violent thrust.  
When Satoshi felt those velvety walls clamp down on him, he came hard and deep inside of Daisuke. It wasn’t long before Satoshi was ready to do it again but in even more embarrassing and erotic ways. 

Eventually they had enough and were content with just lying in each other’s embrace, waiting for sleep to take them.  
The Hotel alarm clock went off and both Daisuke and Satoshi jumped at the sound. 

“AH! Oh No! We’re going to be late! We were supposed to go to the shrine this morning!” Daisuke said looking at the clock that blinked seven forty five at them. Satoshi looked to his Daisuke, loving the way the sheets looked on his naked form. 

“It’s all right, everyone’s just leaving breakfast.” He said putting his cold hand on Daisuke’s back making the red head instantly blush. 

“We s-still need to get going.” Daisuke said shyly. He got out of the bed a little too fast; as a result he crumpled to the floor on his knees. 

“Hahaha! Y-You Okay!?!” Satoshi asked, laughing at first and then his concern showed through.

“Yeah, but I really am sore for some reason…” Daisuke said leaning over slightly. 

“Sorry, maybe we shouldn’t have don’t it so many times when it was your first….” Satoshi said grabbing his black t-shirt. Daisuke, remembering exactly what they did, almost passed out on the floor from too much embarrassment. Satoshi looked at Daisuke, meeting his gaze. The two burst out laughing before they remembered they had to get dressed.  
Since Daisuke was starting to change into Dark more often than not, his wardrobe change dramatically over the year. He wore his white pants with many pockets and zippers. He picked out his favorite red and black button up shirt that was fully red except the black intricate designs on the front bottom left and the top left of the shirt. Eventually everyone got used to seeing Daisuke wear more mature clothing and in darker shades. 

Daisuke and Satoshi both went down stairs to join their classmates. They barely made it in time to go to the shrine. 

“Hey, you two sleepy heads we’re going!” Miss Riku Harada yelled down the hall, spotting the two of them. They ran to catch up. No one except Riku knew they woke up lake so they were safe. The class headed down to the Shrine which was quite enormous for a shrine. 

Everyone else was walking around goofing off, when both Satoshi and Daisuke were talking about statues and artwork of the shrine that should have been a temple at least. Both Satoshi and Daisuke took one look of the statues and pulled out their sketch pads, and drew quick sketches of things that caught their fancy.  
Even though they were quick sketches, they still seemed really well thought out and well-drawn. After their little drawing session, Satoshi lead Daisuke around until he notice a pathway leading somewhere. Feeling adventurous the two took it, ending up in a glorious field. 

“Wow!” Daisuke gasped, looking around. 

Satoshi smiled, watching Daisuke spin around. He liked seeing him happy...especially since he was the cause of Daisuke's sorrow for a long time. He would spend the rest of his life making sure Daisuke would never feel that sadness again. Satoshi vowed to himself. 

"Such a sweet Sentiment..." Krad's voice rang through Satoshi's head. 

Satoshi's eyes widened, Krad had heard what Satoshi kept to him self...The only reason he'd speak up is if....

"GAH!" Satoshi screamed, grabbing his back, the sound of fabric and flesh stretching could be heard. 

“Satoshi!!” Daisuke yelled, running over to him, clearly worried. 

“D-Daisuke…” Satoshi choked out. This situation was all too familiar to the two teens. Krad was trying to take control of Satoshi’s body. Krad, being the sadistic bastard that he was, revealed some of his plans to Satoshi as he slowly took over. 

“Daisuke, RUN!” Satoshi yelled, desperately trying to get his loved one to leave. Before he could explain what was going to happen, Krad had Daisuke pined to the ground under him. 

“Wow, he’s gotten quite good at resisting me.” Krad spoke, smiling a little. 

“What do you want.” Daisuke asked almost coldly. 

“Oh? Didn’t he tell you?...Guess not, what I want….Is you dear Daisuke- kun.” Krad smirked when he felt Daisuke stiffen considerably. 

“I was there last night…when Satoshi took you for the first time, I shared the bliss that he felt. We shared the hunger for your body and when he finally reached the highest point in ecstasy I was there to feel that as well….and I crave more……” He spoke, his tone growing more hungry, his eyes gleamed dangerously. 

“S-Stay away…” Daisuke tried to get him to stop his advances. 

“Aw, you’re too cute, now don’t scream or resist….or I’ll have to kill you.” Krad said, leaning in, pressing his thin, smirking lips to Daisuke’s. Daisuke writhed underneath him, he had to escape somehow, he didn’t want any of this.  
Before Krad could make any more advances, Daisuke bit his bottom lip hard and fast. 

“Shit!....you’re a feisty one…That’s good…this would be boring if you didn’t struggle a little.” Krad licked the blood from his lip. He slapped Daisuke without warning. 

“Don’t get cocky though, you will not escape.” 

‘Dark…..Dark please…..DO SOMETHING!’ Daisuke pleaded with his phantom partner.  
Just then Krad could feel Daisuke’s body grow and resist. He knew what was happening and was prepared for it. 

“So you finally decide to show yourself….Dark.” Krad spoke, the smirk on his face could make the Cheshire cat run for his money. 

“Krad…” Dark spoke, looking up at the blond who currently held his wrists above his head. 

“I know you felt the passion that those two shared….how intoxicating it was.” Krad began. Dark could feel his body grow hot underneath his clothes, remembering the feelings that coursed through him in the moment. 

Krad smiled, he knew that Dark understood. He moved his knee in-between Darks legs, startling him into gasping in the little pleasure that it brought. “You feel it….right?” He asked bringing his lips down upon Dark’s neck ghosting up it, sending shivers up Dark’s spine. 

There was a flash of movement and the world spun. After a moment, Dark looked down to Krad who was now pinned under him. He smirked and moved his hands up the straining white buttoned up shit, unbuttoning it as he feathered his fingers up his torso. The hunger of pleasure Shown brightly in Dark’s Violet gaze. It gave fire to Krad’s golden gaze.  
Dark brought his lips to Krad’s pale chest, taking a taste of the light pink nubs there. There was a gasp and a shudder under him. 

“Sensitive…Krad?” Dark teased. Krad was ready to say something back to Dark, he wouldn’t stand being humiliated, but Dark tweaked his other nipple while he sucked hard on the other, effectively shutting the blonde up. 

 

Daisuke woke in a familiar place of white. He looked around him trying to find the familiar shock of Blue hair. He smiled when he could see Daisuke not too far from him. They were in the same space they shared last time, inside both Dark and Krad at the same time. 

“Satoshi, are you all right?” Daisuke asked reaching to touch his shoulder. Satoshi slapped his hand away, a very prominent blush on his face. 

“S-Sorry Daisuke, but please…..don’t touch me….” He pleaded. Just then he gasped and leaned over himself. 

“Satoshi!” Daisuke cried out, kneeling down by his lover. “Please, tell me what’s wrong, I want to help.” He pleaded. Satoshi looked to his lovely little read head, knowing exactly what he was talking about. 

Daisuke saw the blush that was on his face, knowing that he was somewhat aroused. He reached for Satoshi, not expecting the sudden wave of pleasure that shot straight down to his manhood.

“W-What was that…..” Daisuke asked, doubling over in a state just like Satoshi’s. The two looked at each other when they both felt an extreme wave of pleasure. 

“I think Krad and Dark are….” Satoshi began…not able to finish his sentence. He then looked to Daisuke, pleading silently that he would know what he was trying to say. 

Daisuke nodded, he understood that Dark and Krad are having sex right then, he knew this familiar pleasure, it was the same feeling he felt when he and Satoshi were in that most intimate moment. His thoughts were interrupted when he could feel his pants getting tighter and another wave of pleasure waved over him.  
Satoshi looked over at him with an almost sympathetic look. He slid over to Daisuke, reaching to caress his face. Daisuke instantly melted into the caress; it brought new fire to his already heated body. 

“Satoshi….” Daisuke pleaded. Satoshi nodded, he leaned in kissing Daisuke desperately. He pinned him down while he reached for the teen’s pants, unbuckling them and swiftly pulling them off. A wave of relief filled Daisuke when his manhood was no longer strained in his pants, but the heat was still there and that painful ache of the need to release.  
Daisuke in turn unbuckled Satoshi’s pants and removed them as well. They both shared the same appreciative glance when they both shared the next wave of pleasure. They shivered and gasped. Satoshi nearly collapsed onto Daisuke when he felt an even stronger wave. 

“Daisuke….if this keeps up, I don’t think I can wait any longer….” Satoshi explained, he removed his boxers to reveal his already dripping cock. Daisuke nodded and pulled his own boxers off, revealing a similar sight. Satoshi took some of the precome from both his and Daisuke’s cock and used it as a substitute lube. He hastily pushed his fingers into Daisuke, stretching him suddenly and pounding the tight nerve bundle unexpectedly.

“Satoshi…Hurry!” Daisuke was very close; he pleaded with Satoshi to stop and just fuck him right there. Satoshi then plunged into his entrance, almost coming when the tight walls of flesh tightened around him and the heat hit him at the same time.  
¬¬¬¬  
Dark plunged in and out of Krad, loving the way the blond squirmed every time he hit his prostate. But when an unexpected wave of new pleasure hit the both of them they knew instantly that their masters were doing similar activities at the moment. 

“Looks like we’re not alone.” Dark commented, feeling the extra pleasure while he plunged in and out of Krad. They grunted and cried out more than they normally would, there was nothing like the pleasure they were feeling at the moment. They both moaned and panted in pure ecstasy, it was impossible not to almost come right then and there. 

“D-Dark, I am so close…So very close.” Krad pleaded and warned Dark. It was seconds after the warning when Krad came violently and for a while, he tightened considerably down on dark, making him in turn come deep into Krad filling him up immediately. 

Daisuke and Satoshi felt the unmistakable feeling of an orgasm, knowing that their counter parts had finished. They stopped their movements and just waited through the after feelings of both of their counter parts. 

Satoshi was the first one to start moving again, he still hadn’t come yet and neither had Daisuke even though it felt like they had. 

“S-Satoshi!” Daisuke gave a warning cry. “Hurry!” 

The both of them moved against each other, making the pleasure double. Daisuke was the first one to finally go over the edge, his vision went in and out of focusing, clearly his orgasm was earth shattering because he almost passed out from it. He watched as Satoshi finished, feeling himself get filled to the brim with Satoshi’s essence.  
Satoshi and Daisuke both woke up in the field that they were last in before Dark and Krad took over. They both got up and instantly regretted it.  
Satoshi felt messy and sticky, knowing that Krad had come a lot, and sore….Krad had bottomed surprisingly. And Daisuke felt the same. They looked at each other, a slow smile gracing their lips, they were content in more way than one with how things happened this day.


End file.
